lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Jin Kwon
| Last= | Flashback1= | Name=Jin-Soo Kwon | MImg=Jin | DOB= 27 de Novembro de 1974 | Place=Namhae, Gyeongsang do Sul, Coreia do Sul | Profession=Oficial de segurança, Iniciativa DHARMA Mensageiro, Indústrias Paik Porteiro, Hotel Seoul Gateway | ReasonAus=Entregar, em segredo, um relógio ao sócio do Sr Paik, em Sidney | ReasonTrip=Entregar, em segredo, um relógio ao sócio do Sr Paik, em Los Angeles | Status=Morto | Family=Sr. Kwon - Pai Mãe de Jin - Mãe Sun-Hwa Kwon - Esposa Sr. Paik - Sogro Sra. Paik - Sogra Ji Yeon Kwon - Filha | Actor=Daniel Dae Kim | Dublador=Marcelo Garcia }} Jin-Soo Kwon (Nome coreano: Hangul: 권진수, Hanja: 權真秀, Kwŏn Chin-su) é um dos sobreviventes da parte intermediária do voo 815. Jin nasceu em 27 de Novembro de 1974 dentro de uma família pobre, tendo um pai pescador, de quem ele sempre teve vergonha. Para se casar com Sun, o amor da vida dele, foi forçado a trabalhar para o sogro em um tipo de negócio mafioso, no qual ele cumpria tarefas horríveis. Isso o deixou assustado com o que era capaz de fazer. Devido a isso, ele passou a exceder o controle sobre Sun. Jin é o único sobrevivente que não fala a língua nativa do grupo - Inglês. Isso causou uma constante barreira linguística, mas após Sun revelar que fala Inglês para o grupo, ele começou a superar esse conflito e passou a apreender palavras desconexas e frases. Jin estava a bordo do cargueiro Kahana quando uma explosão de C-4 afundou o navio, porém, Jin conseguiu ficar vivo e foi achado pela equipe de Rousseau, e em uma viagem temporal ao passado, tornou-se um dos membros da Iniciativa DHARMA. Depois da explosão da bomba, Jin acaba indo para 2007, onde ele se reencontra com Sun. Não muito tempo depois, os dois morrem juntos num submarino que afunda no mar. Antes do Acidente Infância e Adolescência (1974-1990) thumb|left|200px|Jin pedindo Sun em casamento. Jin-Soo Kwon nasceu em uma rústica vila de pescadores em Namhae, na costa sul da Coréia. Ele cresceu somente ao lado de seu pai porque sua mãe, uma prostituta, o abandonou com o Sr. Kwon, que mesmo sem saber se era seu pai biológico, o criou como filho. Jin foi levado a acreditar que sua mãe estava morta, sem saber que ela ainda estava viva e que tinha relações com vários homens. Jin serviu para o exército Coreano. A Futura Mulher Depois dele ter completado seus serviços para aumentar sua qualidade de vida e deixar seu passado "vergonhoso" para trás, ele se mudou para Seul. Lá, acaba morando com seu amigo Tai Soo e procurando por empregos em hotéis próximos. Primeiramente ele arranja emprego como ajudante de garçom, sendo promovido a garçom pelo seu árduo trabalho. Jin consegue um emprego no Hotel Seoul Gateway, mas seu chefe, Sr. Kim, lhe avisa que seu passado não será fácil de esquecer. Jin logo se demite, quando percebe que não é desse jeito que ele quer viver. Quando retorna para casa, ele topa com sua futura esposa, Sun. Casamento com Sun (2001-2004) A conexão entre eles parece ser instantânea, logo Jin pede para se casar com Sun, mas ela sabe que será difícil convencer seu pai, Sr. Paik, de aceitar essa união. Entretanto, Jin oferece a Sr. Paik sua ajuda em qualquer trabalho e desse jeito consegue se casar com Sun. thumb|250px|left|Jacob parabeniza os Kwon em seu casamento Jin e Sun se casaram em uma grande cerimônia. Logo após o casamento, a tia Soo de Sun, vem e questiona os dois sobre filhos. Em seguida, Jacob vem, e parabeniza os dois pelo amor deles, e os diz para nunca se separarem. Quando Jacob sai, Jin pergunta se ao menos Sun sabe quem ele é, mas ela nega. Jin nota que Jacob fala coreano perfeitamente. Dois meses depois de ter casado com Sun, Jin, perdeu um Panda de Pelúcia que o Sr. Paik havia mandado ele comprar. Ele teve de voltar à loja e subornar o Vendedor para que ele lhe desse um segundo panda. Esse segundo panda foi entregue ào Embaixador da China como demonstração de boa vontade. O trabalho de Jin começa a atrapalhar o relacionamento entre ele e Sun. Sr. Paik envolve Jin na máfia coreana e lhe manda fazer trabalhos sujos. Logo em seu primeiro trabalho, Jin precisou espancar o Secretário do Meio Ambiente para que um assassino não o matasse. A vida de casados entre Sun e Jin, começa a piorar mais ainda quando eles não conseguem ter um bebê. Jin culpa Sun por não ser capaz de engravidar, quando, na verdade, ele que é estéril. Mas Sun mantém esse segredo para que seu pai não descubra que Jin não é capaz de poder dar um filho a Sun. thumb|right|250px|Jin abraçando seu pai. Fugir para a América (2004) Um tempo depois, o Sr. Paik, tendo descoberto o romance de sua filha com Jae Lee, manda Jin matar Jae, sem lhe contar o motivo. Jin vai fazer o trabalho mas não consegue, entretanto, quando volta para seu carro, Jae Lee se suicida jogando-se do prédio e caindo no capô do carro de Jin. Quando Jin começa a não aguentar mais seu trabalho, ele procura seu pai. Mesmo ele sendo um mero pescador, sua inteligência faz com que Jin perceba que seu amor para com Sun é muito maior do que qualquer trabalho que Sr. Paik lhe dê. Jin aceita o conselho de seu pai. Depois de entregar os relógios Rolex que Sr. Paik mandou, ele e Sun devem desaparecer juntos, começando uma nova vida na América. Enquanto estava no aeroporto de Sydney se preparando para fazer seu último trabalho, Jin encontra um homem que lhe avisa para não tentar escapar, pois de outro jeito, haverão consequências. Com pouco tempo para digerir essa informação, Jin embarca no Voo 815 com Sun. Na Ilha Dias 01-44 (1ª Temporada) thumb|left|200px|Jin gritando por Sun. Depois da queda do avião, Jin se preocupando com a segurança de sua eposa a isola assim como si mesmo do resto dos sobreviventes, tentando ao máximo ficar longe das situações alheias. Durante a primeira chuva na Ilha, todos correm para se proteger da água, Jin se esconde junto com Sun em um pequeno destroço do avião e não deixa nenhum outro sobrevivente entrar. Apesar disso, ele fez alguns aperitivos com o que pegou do mar e andou pela praia, oferecendo para os outros sobreviventes, quando ofereceu para Hurley o mesmo começou a rir e disse que estava com fome, mas nem tanto, mesmo assim Jin continuou andando e tentou dar um pouco para Claire, com gestos dizia que era bom para o bebê, ela de início recusou mas acabou pegando um pedaço e engolindo, no mesmo momento ela sente o primeiro chute do bebê, eufórica pega a mão de Jin e coloca contra a barriga para que ele sinta também. Com o suprimento de água acabando, Jin troca alguns peixes com Sawyer pelas últimas garrafas de água que o mesmo possui. Inicialmente Kate e Sayid pensam que Jin roubou as águas, mas o mesmo gesticulando consegue dizer que ele trocou com Sawyer. Ainda durante a primeira semana, Michael acha um Rolex e pega para ele mesmo porque seu antigo relógio havia quebrado. Jin reconhecendo o relógio corre e começa a espanca-lo, com os gritos dos sobreviventes ao redor, Sayid e Sawyer correm para intervir, como punição colocam a algema em Jin e o prendem em um dos destroços. Sun posteriormente explica para Michael que aquele relógio pertencia a seu pai e que guardar aquele relógio para Jin era questão de honra, Michael mais tarde a pedido de Sun o libera com um machado. Mais tarde, naquela noite, Sun e Jin se mudam para as cavernas. thumb|right|250px|Jin preso em um dos destroços. Na caverna, Sun pede para que Jin mostre para Jack seus ferimentos, porque estavam agravando, mas Jin ignora o pedido e pede para Sun se cobrir pois estava vulgar, mais tarde, quando Jack é preso dentro da escavação, ele ajuda os outros sobreviventes a remover as pedras que tampavam o buraco. Quando Shannon sofre um ataque de asma, Sun e Michael tentam usar eucalipto para ajuda-la. Jin percebe e grita para que Sun parasse de se envolver com os outros sobreviventes, Michael percebe e levanta dizendo para que Jin saísse de perto e foi o que ele fez. Alguns dias depois, Hurley começa a ter sérios problemas por não ingerir proteína suficiente, Jack aconselha que Hurley pegue alguns peixes com Jin. Quando o encontra, Hurley tenta pedir para que Jin o ajude a pescar, mas devido aos problemas de comunicação, um não entende o outro, de qualquer jeito Hurley o segue, enquanto o mesmo tentava pegar um peixe ele pisa em um ouriço-do-mar e cai no chão de dor, Jin tenta ajudar, mas Hurley pede para que urine no pé e Jin, apesar de não entender nada de inglês entende o pedido e recusa a faze-lo. Na mesma tarde Jin leva um peixe já limpo para Hurley em sinal de desculpas. Depois de Locke e Boone trazer Claire de volta até as cavernas, tudo começa a ficar muito tenso devido o medo de que Ethan apareça novamente. Jin continua a fazer sua pesca diária até que um dia encontra Charlie no caminho de volta, o rockstar joga conversa fora com Jin até que o mesmo interrompe pedindo para fazer silêncio, pois estava ouvindo algo, poucos segundo depois Jin é atingido por uma pedra jogada por Ethan e desmaia. Quando é levado de volta ás cavernas, recebe ajuda de Sun e diz para a mesma que aquilo só aconteceu por causa dos problemas dos outros sobreviventes. thumb|left|200px|Jin sendo colocado para julgamento por Sawyer. Sun, se sentido mais confortável na Ilha, coloca um biquini e vai até o mar, Jin a ve de longe e vai cubri-la enquanto grita dando um sermão, todos os sobreviventes por perto começam a assistir a discussão e Michael tenta intervir para ajudar Sun, mas é justamente dela que ele recebe um tapa por ter empurrado seu marido. Mais tarde, durante a noite, a balsa começa a pegar fogo e todos correm até a praia para ajudar a apagar o fogo, Michael de imediato culpa Jin por ter queimado seu projeto e acaba fazendo com que muitos outros sobreviventes por perto pensassem o mesmo, Sun encontra seu marido procurando algo para passar nas queimaduras em sua mão, então ela pergunta se foi ele quem queimou a balsa, ele não responde e vai embora. Na manhã enquanto Jin molhava suas mãos no pequeno riacho, Sawyer o encontra e com um chute o atordoa, levando o mesmo para a praia para tirar satisfações.thumb|right|250px|Jin retomando o trabalho da Balsa. Na praia, Jin começa a falar e Michael diz para Sun traduzir, mas temendo o marido ela faz o papel da coreana inocente, até que ele começa a socar seu marido pensando que o mesmo estava o insultando, então Sun em inglês pede para que pare e diz Jin queimou suas mãos quando tentava apagar o fogo da balsa, o inocentando, todos surpresos por Sun falar inglês ficaram em silêncio, especialmente Jin. A briga é encerrada quando Locke aparece e diz que deveriam parar de culpar uns aos outros e sim começar a se preocupar com os outros habitantes da Ilha. Na caverna, Jin começa a reunir suas coisas e ir embora, Sun pede para que eles tentassem começar novamente, mas ele decepcionado com ela, recusa e vai embora. Na manhã seguinte encontra Michael junto com sua balsa incendiada e oferece ajuda, dizendo sua primeira palavra em inglês "boat". Michael, Sawyer e Jin acabam se tornando os principais construtores da nova balsa, a incapacidade de Jin se comunicar acaba atrapalhando um pouco, mas mesmo assim a construção segue bem. thumb|left|250px|Jin com Claire. Quando Clarie entra em trabalho de parto no meio da floresta, Kate pede para que Jin e Charlie corram para chamar o Jack, mas quando Jin chega nas cavernas Sun diz que Jack está ocupado tentando salvar a vida de Boone e que não poderia ajudar, Jack pede para que Sun diga a Jin que ele deveria dizer para Kate que ela mesmo deveria fazer o parto, feito o pedido, Kate faz o parto de Claire e Jin e Charlie comemoram perto dali. thumb|right|250px|Jin apartando a última briga antes de partirem. Sun confronta Jin, pergunta o por quê de ele estar a ignorando e pergunta se o mesmo vai navegar com os outros, Jin diz que vai ela querendo ou não, então Sun tenta envenena-lo colocando veneno em uma das garrafas de água, mas o plano acaba sendo frustrado quando Michael bebe a água contaminada. Jin se junta a Sawyer, Michael e Walt para buscar ajuda, mesmo ainda não reconciliado com sua esposa, Sun faz um caderno com algumas palavras em inglês que serão úteis na navegação, como "estibordo" e "porto". Em alto-mar, Jin presencia o ataque dos Outros á balsa, assim como o rapto de Walt e cai junto com Michael e Sawyer na água depois que a balsa é explodida pelos sequestradores. Dias 45-67 (2ª Temporada) Jin é encontrado por Cindy e Libby no lado norte da ilha depois de desaparecer na explosão da balsa. Os sobreviventes da cauda decidem fazer ele de refém suspeitando ser um dos Outros Quando Sawyer e Michael voltam para a costa da ilha no que restou da balsa, eles ouvem Jin correndo e gritando "Outros" logo antes de aparecerem os sobrevivêntes da cauda logo atrás dele. Mr. Eko golpeia Jin, Sawyer e Michael, os três são jogados em um buraco. Quando Eko arma um truque e joga Ana-Lucia no buraco eles descobrem que ela também estava no avião, desconfiada ela rouba a pistola de Sawyer e aponta para eles. Eko puxa Ana-Lucia para fora e os três ficam lá embaixo sem um plano de fuga. Enquanto come uma grande quantidade de comida na Despensa do Cisne, Hurley dá de cara com Jin (que aparece falando inglês perfeitamente) e um homem com fantasia de frango. Quando questionado sobre sua capacidade de falar inglês fluente, Jin diz que é Hurley que está falando em Coreano, e Hurley responde, "Estou?" em Coreano, com legenda em inglês. Hurley pergunta a Jin sobre o home fantasiado e Jin avisa que tudo irá mudar, essa resposta deixa Hurley irritado. O homem fantasiado começa a fazer o mesmo som do alarme do contador. Jin deseja a Hurley um "dia cluckety cluck-cluck" e o homem fantasiado grita "Hurley!" com a voz de Kate, significando uma transição do sonho para o acordar de Hurley. Após um dia, Ana-Lucia deixa Michael e Jin saírem do buraco para conversar com eles e descobrir se eles estavam mesmo no Vôo 815. Os tailies acreditam em Michael e Walt, e eles, juntamente com Sawyer, são levados para a estação Flecha, onde os sobreviventes da cauda passaram boa parte de seu tempo na ilha. Jin, Sawyer e Michael foram alimentados e enquanto os dois grupos ficaram separados na sala foram aceitos como aliados. Jin, Michael, Sawyer e os sobreviventes da cauda do avião decidem caminharem de volta para o lado seguro da ilha. Antes eles foram se alimentar, com Jin distinguindo-se com a sua capacidade de pesca mais uma vez. Libby aparece dizendo que Michael os deixou para ir atrás de Walt e Jin e Eko saem atrás dele. Quando os dois ouvem algo, Jin e Eko param. Jin ouvindo aquilo pensa que é Michael e vai investigar. Um javali corre para cima de Jin e o derruba, Jin cai de uma colina e para próximo a um corpo morto com uma lança cravada no peito. observando Os Outros.]] Eko disse que aquele era Goodwin. "Outros?" Jin perguntou e Eko balançou a cabeça. Mais tarde Eko percebe alguém chegando, ele e Jin se escondem. Nos arbustos, viram a passagem de pessoas andando sobre o dedo dos pés, só viam coxa para baixo, suas pernas estavam sujas de lama e a última pessoa aparentava ser uma criança carregando um ursinho de pelúcia por um cordão. Quando Eko quis voltar para achar a trilha de Michael, Jin encontra ele gritando pelo nome de Walt. Eko aparece e tenta converser Michael a voltar com eles, mas Michael não aceita. Jin diz a Michael que ele vai encontrar seu filho mas precisa ir com eles agora. Quando Jin, Michael e Eko reunem com o outro grupo dos sobreviventes, Jin começa a se preocupar com Sawyer, que mal podia andar. Jin exigiu que Sawyer tomasse água, e que Ana-Lucia e companhia ajudassem a carregá-lo. Aproximando do acampamento dos sobreviventes da sessão intermediária do avião, Ana-Lucia atira em Shannon confundindo-a com um dos Outros, o tiro faz Jin e Michael ficarem chocados. Depois de atirar em Shannon, Ana-Lucia entra em pânico e faz Sayid, que estava com Shannon, um prisioneiro. Eventualmente Ana-Lucia deixa Eko pegar Sawyer e levá-lo até Jack, e mais tarde deixa Jin, Libby e Bernard ir também. Juntos, eles fazem o caminho de volta para a o acampamento da praia, e depois após vários dias longe um do outro, Jin se reencontra com sua esposa Sun. Após a reunificação, Jin e Sun pareciam estar contente novamente. Mais tarde naquele dia, Locke usa algumas ferramentas na Cisne para tirar as algemas que Jin ganhou quando brigou com Michael pelo relógio Rolex. Algum tempo depois, Michael deixou os sobreviventes para encontrar Walt. Embora Jin quisesse ajudar seu amigo, Sun o convence de ficar, dizendo que ela não seria capaz de lidar com o stress preocupante se ele se perdesse denovo. Pouco depois, Jin começa a se preocupar com Sun, ela foi atacada em sua horta. Jin exige uma arma de Jack para proteger sua mulher, mas Jack recusa. No final Sawyer da um golpe e rouba todas as armas da estação Cisne. Sun continuou trabalhando em sua horta, e quando ela recusa abandoná-la quando Jin pede a ela, Jin destrói toda a horta. Mais tarde, Jin tenta pedir desculpas por suas ações anteriores replantando o que ele destruiu, nesse momento Sun diz a ele que ela está grávida. Essa revelação parece colocar os dois juntos novamente, como um bebê pode "mudar tudo". thumb|left|250px|Jin abraçando Sun por ela estar grávida. Jin fica muito feliz quando Sun conta que está grávida e acredita nela quando ela diz que nunca esteve na cama com outro homem. Jin se torna a pessoa mais feliz do mundo sabendo que vai ser pai. Surpresos por um carregamento de suprimentos aparentemente caído do céum Jin, Sun e muitos outros sobrevivêntes imediatamente tentam saquear tudo o que eles conseguirem. Mais tarde, Hurley fala com Sawyer e irritando parte para cima dele fazendo Jin achar graça. Sun diverte Jin para separar a briga, o que ele faz. , Sun e Sayid descobrem a estátua.]] Quando Bernard tenta construir um sinal de S.O.S., Jin foi o primeiro a ajudar. No entanto, quando Bernard diz a Jin que seu método esta errado, de um modo irritado, Jin deixa Bernard fazer tudo sozinho e vai embora. Jin e Sun ficam surpresos quando vêem Michael de volta ao acampamento, após cumprimentá-lo Sun vê dois corpos encobertados, ao perguntar de quem são Michael responde dizendo que são de Ana-Lucia e Libby e que elas foram assassinadas. Com seu relacionamento mais estabilizado, Jin e Sun acompanham Sayid em sua missão até o acampamento dos Outros. Lá, juntos, vêem a estátua do pé de quatro dedos e presenciam a descarga. Dias 68-91 (3ª Temporada) thumb|right|250px|Jin, Sayid e Sun no barco. Quando Sayid resolve armar uma armadilha para os Outros, Jin fica bravo, pois queria voltar ao acampamento e deixar Sun a salva. A situação entre os dois piora mais ainda quando ele descobre que Sun mentiu para ele para que Sayid executasse seu plano. Ele manda Sun ficar no barco e pede uma arma a Sayid. Quando ouve tiros no barco, ele e Sayid correm para lá. Jin se joga no mar para tentar salvar Sun e a encontra, abraçando-a fortemente. Jin e Sun então se reconciliam e decidem voltar ao acampamento com Sayid. thumb|left|250px|Jin depois de entregar uma flor a Sun. Jin é confrontado por Sun, que lhe diz que só falará com ele em inglês, e que é assim que ele irá aprender. Por não entender inglês, Jin é o único que vai com Hurley até o lugar em que está a kombi e lhe ajuda a virá-la. Quando Sawyer volta a ilha, eles se abraçam e Sawyer ensina frases em inglês para Jin, para que ele possa impressionar Sun. Sugeriu à esposa Sun que Sawyer ficasse sem chamar os outros por apelidos durante uma semana caso perdesse o desafio de ping-pong. O golpista tinha chamado o coreano de "tigre". Ajudou Claire a construir uma armadilha para pegar gaivotas, acreditando na idéia da australiana de que elas poderiam transmitir mensagens. Ficou decepcionado quando o plano acabou não dando certo graças aos tiros disparados por Desmond que acabaram espantando os pássaros. Jin foi com Hurley e Sawyer em busca de Paulo e de pistas da misteriosa morte de Nikki. Ele e os outros encontraram o brasileiro morto. Jin foi impedido por Sawyer de beber a água que estava numa garrafa perto de Paulo. O golpista disse que ela podia estar envenenada. O coreano levantou a hipótese de a morte ser culpa do Monstro e ajudou os outros a levarem o corpo de Paulo para a praia. Ele também estava no funeral do casal junto com a esposa Sun. thumb|right|250px|Jin contando uma história de terror para Hurley e Charlie enquanto acampam. Jin estava presente durante o churrasco de javali que Sawyer ofereceu para os sobreviventes, tentando comprar seu voto na suposta “votação”, e percebeu que a esposa Sun continuava olhando feio para o chantagista mesmo assim. Ele recepcionou com alegria, Jack, Kate e Sayid que tinham acabado de voltar ao acampamento e presenciou a chegada de Juliet. Também participou da reunião que Jack convocou para explicar a presença da médica dos Outros ao restante dos sobreviventes. Jin estava pescando e logo Desmond e Hurley se aproximaram. O milionário convidou o coreano para acampar e ele logo aceitou animado. Charlie se juntou a eles e o quarteto seguiu para a selva. No fim da tarde, eles pararam em um local próximo à praia e Jin ajudou Hurley a desenterrar um cabo da areia. Depois de decidirem acampar naquele local, o coreano se divertiu contando histórias de terror aos amigos, assustando-os com uma lanterna no rosto. Logo, os quatro avistaram uma luz no horizonte e escutaram o barulho do que parecia ser um helicóptero. Jin pensou que fosse o resgate. No dia seguinte, eles entraram selva adentro para tentar encontrar o pára-quedista misterioso que pareceu ter saltado do helicóptero. Depois de encontrar a mochila do pára-quedista, o quarteto se separou e Jin seguiu com Hurley, enquanto Desmond foi com Charlie. thumb|left|200px|Jin lutando com Mikhail. Então, o coreano chamou a atenção dos companheiros para alguém dependurado em cima de uma árvore. Enquanto Desmond subiu na árvore para cortar as cordas do pára-quedas, os outros três apararam a queda do pára-quedista com a ajuda do tecido do pára-quedas. Ao tirar o capacete da pessoa, Jin se surpreendeu ao ouvir a moça dizer o nome de Desmond. Depois de tirar Naomi de cima das árvores, Hurley, Charlie, Jin e Desmond perceberam que ela estava gravemente ferida. Des parecia desesperado e mandou que Hurley fosse procurar a mochila da pára-quedista para ver se havia algum suprimento médico lá e cismou que iria até o acampamento trazer Jack para cuidar dela. Charlie não concordou com a idéia dizendo que a floresta estava cheia de Outros e que eles poderiam facilmente capturá-lo. Desmond então disse que eles não sabiam onde estavam, mas em seguida, ouviu Hurley disparar acidentalmente um sinalizador. Eles ainda discutiam o que fazer, quando Mikhail Bakunin apareceu. Jin correu atrás do soviético e os dois entraram em briga corporal, mas o coreano acabou levando a melhor, imobilizando o soviético com uma gravata. Charlie disse que ele provavelmente era o homem que morava na estação Dharma que Locke havia explodido e que acreditava que ele deveria estar morto por causa da cerca de segurança. Des ameaçou Mikhail com o sinalizador, mas ele parecia não se importar muito, dizendo que já tinha morrido naquela semana. Ele se ofereceu para ajudar Naomi em troca deixarem-no ir, e o “brotha” acabou concordando. Depois de dar socorro à pára-quedista, Bakunin foi embora, mas Jin percebeu que o aparelho GPS tinha sumido e começou a correr atrás do soviético mesmo com Desmond pedindo que ele parasse. Mas ao interceptar novamente o soviético, ele tirou de seu bolso o aparelho GPS. Mesmo depois disso, Desmond permitiu que Bakunin fosse embora. Quando Sawyer saiu de sua tenda no meio da noite, percebeu que Jin e Hurley estavam agindo de forma suspeita. No dia seguinte, depois que Charlie pegou alguns suprimentos para levar para a barraca onde estava Naomi, o coreano se ofereceu para levar tudo para dentro da tenda. thumb|right|250px|Jin descobrindo que o bebê está vivo e saudável. Jin estava caminhando junto com outros sobreviventes pela mata. Eles seguiam Jack, que tinha uma idéia para surpreender os Outros. Em certo ponto da floresta, o líder dos sobreviventes parou e disse que Juliet já havia lhe contado a algum tempo sobre os planos de Ben e que, desde então, ele pensava em uma maneira de se defenderem. Nesse momento, ele chamou Danielle e disse que ela estava ajudando em seu plano. Ele contou que Juliet marcaria as tendas, mas ao invés de grávidas, os Outros encontrariam dinamite. Todos já estavam de volta à praia e Jin ajudava na preparação das tendas com dinamite, quando se aproximou da esposa e perguntou se ela não ia lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Ele disse que tinha escutado o nome dela no gravador e tinha percebido também os olhares assustados que os outros sobreviventes lançaram à coreana depois de ouvirem a fita. Ela apenas disse que tinha visto o bebê num ultra-som realizado na Estação Médica e que a gravidez ia muito bem. Eles se abraçaram e Sun ficou visivelmente emocionada. De repente Hurley viu um barco se aproximando. Era Karl que vinha trazendo o recado de que os Outros estavam chegando naquela noite. Depois de serem orientados sobre o que fazer por Jack, ele pegou o necessário para ir com os outros sobreviventes para a Torre de Rádio, mas parecia que o coreano tinha sido escolhido como um dos atiradores responsáveis por começar as explosões que dariam fim aos Outros. thumb|left|250px|Jin, amordaçado, como refém dos Outros. Na praia, Jin se despedia da esposa e dava a ela recomendações sobre se cuidar durante a jornada até a Torre de Rádio. Em coreano, ela perguntou o porquê de ele ter se oferecido para ser um dos atiradores no plano de Jack, e em inglês, ele respondeu que estava fazendo aquilo porque eles tinham que ir pra casa. À noite, os atiradores se posicionaram e aguardaram a chegada dos Outros. No momento certo começaram os tiros. Os dois primeiros, de Sayid e Bernard acertaram os alvos, causaram as explosões e mataram alguns Outros. Mas Jin não conseguiu acertar o seu alvo e entrou em confronto com Luke e Matthew no qual saiu vitorioso matando os dois.Bernard fugiu pela floresta e acabou sendo capturada por um dos Outros,isso acabou fazendo com que os atiradores fossem dominados e feitos reféns. Tom avisou Ben pelo rádio o que havia acontecido e o líder dos Outros mandou que matassem Jin, para obrigar os outros a falarem para onde tinham ido os sobreviventes. Bernard cedeu à pressão e acabou revelando que todos tinham partido em direção à Torre de Rádio. Na manhã seguinte, os três continuavam reféns, quando de repente, Hurley apareceu à bordo de sua Kombi e acabou desencadeando uma ação de resgate junto com Sawyer e Juliet. Os três foram libertados, todos os Outros que participaram do ataque morreram e Hurley contatou Jack através do rádio para dar as boas notícias. Dias 31-100 (4ª Temporada) Jin esteve presente com Juliet, Sayid, Hurley, Bernard e Sawyer quando Desmond chegou com o barco e contou sobre a morte de Charlie. Ele, junto com os outros foi até a parte da frente do avião, como o combinado com Jack. Lá, ele e Sun se reuniram e ficaram juntos novamente. Jin, junto com a esposa, escolheram ficar no grupo de Jack. Dois dias depois, Jin ainda está na praia, olhando um mapa de Nova Iorque com Sun. Eles estão debatendo sobre aonde morar. Enquanto Jin quer ir para a América, Sun quer criar o bebê em Seul. Jin diz então que está aprendendo inglês para que eles possam ir para a América juntos. Dois dias depois, Jin está brincando com Vincent quando Jack chega perguntando onde estavam Daniel e Charlotte. Jin fala em coreano para Sun que os dois foram para dentro da floresta. Jack pergunta porque o coreano não disse nada e Jin, falando em inglês, diz que Jack havia dito que eles eram amigos. Depois, Jin, Sun, Jack e Juliet saem pela floresta em busca dos dois. Depois de Desmond e Sayid sairem no helicoptero, Jin continua praticando seu inglês com os outros sobreviventes. Ele tem uma conversa com Sun sobre o nome do bebê e diz que será uma menina e se chamará Ji Yeon. Sun diz que eles irão pensar no nome depois de saírem da ilha. Jin diz a Jack que ele estava aprendendo com Sun e Sawyer, adimitindo que "Sun é melhor." Sun, enquanto isso, confronta Daniel sobre as intenções das pessoas do cargueiro, e quando Sun decidiu não confiar neles e partir para o acampamento do Locke, Jin disse a Juliet que tentava impedí-los: "Onde Sun for, eu vou." Numa última tentativa de pará-los, para Sun ainda ter a chance de deixar a ilha, Juliet contou a Jin sobre sua traição, dizendo ainda que Sun pensava que o bebê fosse do amante. thumb|250px|right|Jin e Sun no acampamento. Depois, rejeitanto um confronto com Sun falando sobre o ocorrido, Jin foi pescar no mar com Bernard. O dentista nota que eles são os únicos casados na ilha e sobre as pressões da vida de casado. Bernard conta a Jin sobre o câncer de Rose, seu desejo de ficar na ilha, e as razões pelo permanicimento na praia. Relembrando de seu próprio recomeço amoroso pela sua mulher, Jin retornou para a sua à noite e perdôo-a, dizendo que entendia, por causa do homem que ele costumava ser. Jin sabe que se ela fez o que fez, foi por ser aquele homem. Ele ainda pergunta se o bebê é mesmo dele e Sun jura que sim. Os dois então compartilham um abraço romântico. thumb|left|200px|Jin e Bernard ajudando Jack. Dois dias depois, Jin, junto de Sun, ajudou a tirar o corpo de Ray do mar e presenciou a mensagem via telégrafo que Dan mandou ao cargueiro. Quando Bernard diz que Daniel está mentindo e quando o físico diz que não irão resgatá-los, Jin e todos os outros se chocam com a novidade. No dia seguinte, Jin está presente na discussão de Bernard contra Daniel. Jack e Juliet saem para ver o que está acontecendo e Jack diz que sabe que eles estão mentindo, mas que promete arrumar as coisas. Jack sai andando e desmaia porque está com apendicite. Juliet pede que Sun e Jin vão até a estação Cajado para pegarem algumas coisas médicas que Juliet precisa para operar Jack. Quando Charlotte e Daniel se voluntariam para irem juntos, Juliet dá uma arma a Jin e diz que se eles tentarem fugir, Jin pode atirar nas pernas. Quando chegam na estação, Dan pede para ir na frente de Charllote para ela não se machucar e Jin, pergunta em coreano se a ruiva sabe que o físico gosta dela. Sun mostra a Jin onde ela viu o bebê. Sun se preoucupa sobre Dan e Charlotte estarem mentindo, mas Jin a tranquiliza. Enquanto falam em coreano, Jin percebe que Charlotte parecia os entender. Quando voltam à praia, Jin confronta Charlotte. Ele diz que sabe que ela entende coreano e que se ela não admitir ele irá quebrar os dedos de Daniel um por um. Charlotte então se rende e pergunta em coreano o que Jin quer. Ele diz que quer que Sun esteja no helicóptero assim que ele chegar à a ilha. Charlotte diz que sim e então Jin a deixa sozinha. Na noite seguinte, Jin está presente quando os sobreviventes se reúnem na praia no momento em que ouvem barulho de helicóptero. Assim que Jack pega o telefone que foi jogado do helicóptero, Jin e os outros ficam surpresos quando Jack diz que eles devem seguí-los. Quando Sayid retorna com o bote, Jin e Sun são os primeiro a embarcar. Enquanto Sayid permaneceu na floresta, Daniel atravessou Jin, Sun, e três outros figurantes até o Kahana. Na chegada, eles encontraram Michael. Durante a conversa, Jin revelou para Michael que estava falando Inglês bem melhor. Depois do grito de Desmond, os três correram para a sala de comunicações e descobriram que estava cheia de explosivos. Sun voltou para a parte externa do cargueiro em choque. Jin ajudou Desmond e Michael na tentativa de tornar os explosivos C4 inofensivos ao congelar a bateria e, também, tentando localizar os fios corretos a serem cortados. Quando eles perceberam que uma explosão era iminente, Michael foi deixado para a bateria congelada o maior tempo possível. Jin retornou ao convés do Kahana e viu o helicóptero decolando com sua esposa, os outros membros do Oceanic 6, Desmond e Frank. Ele acenou freneticamente para que eles voltassem para buscá-lo, mas nem os seus gritos ou os de Sun foram suficientes. A bomba explodiu segundos depois, destruindo o Kahana. Jin estava na parte do convés mais distante da explosão, mas o helicóptero não desceu para procurar por sobreviventes, e Jack disse a Sun que todos a bordo deveriam estar mortos. Fora da Ilha, os 6 da Oceanic afirmam que Jin morreu no acidente do Vôo 815. Depois que Ji Yeon Kwon nasce, Sun visita o túmulo de Jin (que está datado de 22 de Setembro, 2004) para lhe apresentar o bebê, acreditando que ele estava morto. Diversas Épocas (5ª Temporada) Porém, o corpo inconsciente de Jin, dentro do "raio" da Ilha, ficou à deriva por vários dias, e "pulou" pelo tempo diversas vezes, antes de ser descoberto pela Expedição Científica de Danielle Rousseau em 1988, que sofreu naufrágio durante uma tempestade. Na praia, acordando, Jin é interrogado por Montand, cujas respostas desorientadas frustam o francês. Rousseau eventualmente é apta a persuadir Jin a revelar seu nome, antes dela própria, deixando-o confuso a pensar em quando estava. Na praia, Jin tenta se comunicar com a expedição perguntando se eles tinha visto um helicóptero, mas eles ignoram suas peguntas pois não o entendem. Ao invés disso, eles querem encontrar a torre de rádio. Jin sabia o local da torre, e concorda em levá-los lá, pois então ele poderia usar a torre como ponto de partida para encontrar seu acampamento na praia. Enquanto viajam pela selva, no entanto, a expedição é atacada pelo monstro, que mata Nadine e arrasta Montaud para dentro de um buraco embaixo da terra sob o Templo. Robert, Lacombe, e Brennan, ouvindo Montaud gritar por socorro, seguem o monstro entrando no buraco, mas Jin convence a grávida Danielle a ficar fora disso. Então ela concorda, o céu logo começa a brilhar, um flash acontece, e Jin é transportado a um futuro próximo. Caminhando pela praia, ele acha os corpos de Brennan e Lacombe, e testemunha Danielle matar Robert em própria defesa. Danielle, acreditando que Jin estava tomado pela doença também, tenta mata-lo, mas erra o tiro e Jin escapa para a selva, viagem no tempo novamente. Depois desse salto no tempo, ele se reúne com Sawyer, Locke, e o resto de seu grupo, e vai com eles até a a Orquídea. Depois de ouvir Charlotte o avisar para jamais deixar Sun retornar à ilha, Jin faz Locke prometer que ele não deixara Sun voltar. Em caso de Sun perguntar por ele, Jin deu a Locke sua aliança de casamento para ele da-la a Sun como prova de que ele não estava morto, não lhe dando razão para ela retornar à Ilha. Locke dá a Jin sua palavra. Com a DHARMA (1974-1977) Depois de mais um flash, Jin se encontra em 1974. Enquanto segue Sawyer de volta a praia, o grupo encontra Amy, que está sendo feita prisioneira por dois Outros. Jin ajuda ao carregar o corpo do marido morto da jovem mulher para casa, as Barracas. Ele é mais tarde capturado e mantido sob custódia da Iniciativa Dharma. Embora Horace Goodspeed os ofereça transporte para sair da Ilha, o grupo acaba se tornando todos funcionários da Iniciativa Dharma. Jin é visto trabalhando na equipe de segurança. thumb|200px|right|Jin procurando o "hostil". Três anos depois , Jin ainda está trabalhando na segurança da Dharma. Um dia enquanto dirigia a Kombi da Iniciativa, ele encontra Jack, Kate e Hurley na cachoeira, logo após eles voltarem a Ilha através do Vôo 316. . Ele contacta o chefe de segurança, Jim LaFleur, e leva os três a encontrá-lo no vale Norte. Jin diz a Sawyer que não contou nada sobre as viagens no tempo para os novos habitantes da Ilha. Eles contam que estão em 1977 e Jack revela que Sayid e Sun estavam no avião. Jin, ao ouvir o nome dela, corre até o Jipe da DHARMA e diz que se o avião pousou na Ilha, ele saberá. Jin vai até a Chama. Radzinsky está construindo uma maquete do Cisne. Jin chega inesperadamente e começa a investigar os instrumentos. Quando ele pergunta a Sayid sobre um possível acidente de avião, Radzinsky se recusa a ajudar. Mas Jin o ameaça fisicamente e ele obedeçe, mandando uma mensagem para todas as Estações. A última mensagem vem do Espelho, que não viu nada. Então, vem um 14-J: alguém invadiu a fronteira. Jin corre pelo perímetro, circundando a Chama. Ele vê movimento e manda a pessoa parar. É Sayid. Ele se cumprimentam felizes, com Jin perguntando sobre Sun, mas Radzinsky chega e e interrompe o momento, e Jin encena, dizendo que se ele disser mais uma palavra, morrerá. Jin liga para Sawyer e avisa que um hostil foi capturado, mas revela que é Sayid. Quando Sawyer chega, Radzinsky quer matar Sayid, mas Sawyer impede e segue A Trégua. Ele manda Sayid se identificar como um hostil e não morrerá. Sayid também encena e assim o faz. thumb|200px|left|Jin escutando Daniel falar. Um dia depois, Jin dirigia uma van da DHARMA a noite, quando ele percebe movimentos na selva e pára. Jin dá de cara com Sayid. Os dois se surpreendem, mas Sayid implora que Jin o libere, afirmando que Sawyer tinha libertado ele (mentira, pois ele fugiu com Ben). Jin concorda, mas vai ligar para James antes. Na hora em que ele vai ligar, Sayid derruba-o com um golpe e pega sua arma. Sayid diz a Ben que é um assassino e atira nele, mesmo ele tendo apenas 12 anos. Sayid corre, deixando os dois inconscientes. Instantes depois, Jin acorda com Phil chamando-o no rádio. Jin e levanta e vê jovem Ben, baleado. Em desespero, Jin coloca o garoto na kombi. Alguns minutos mais tarde, o coreano e o garoto chegam na maior velocidade na Vila. Sem ao menos avisar alguém, Jin rapidamente leva Ben até Juliet, para que ele seja operado. O menino, no fim das contas, é levado para os Outros, por Sawyer e Kate. Sawyer, no desespero, prende Phil, pois ele descobre o que Sawyer Kate fizeram. No dia seguinte, com isso, a farça deles começa se desfazer, Jin, Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Juliet, e Hurley se encontram na casa de Sawyer para discutir o que fazer. Sawyer sugere duas coisas: ou deixar a Ilha roubando o Galaga, ou "começar do zero", ir para selva, e acampar. Jin se nega a dexar a Ilha, sabendo que há a possibilidade de Sun estar lá, talvez perdida. Hurley concorda que seria irônico, depois de tudo que eles fizeram para voltar, sair apenas 3 dias depois. Daniel, chega e pede para Kate e Jack o levar até os Outros, para ele falar com Eloise, sua mãe. Sawyer discute, mas o grupo acaba se dividindo: Sawyer, Jin, Hurley e Juliet vão acampar; Jack, Kate e Daniel vão tentar detonar uma bomba e arrumar tudo que já houve. Jin faz suas malas, e enquanto ele e Hurley saem de suas casas, eles veem Radzinsky e dois atiradores da DHARMA passando pela Vila com armas, enquanto o alarme soa. Jin, junto com Miles e Hurley se preparam para irem até a praia quando Pierre Chang chega. Ele pergunta se eles são do futuro e depois de Hurley não conseguir mentir, eles dizem a verdade. Mais tarde, Jin olha pelo binóculo, junto com Miles, vendo Charlotte, Lara, Sawyer, Juliet e outros entrando no submarino. Jin, Miles e Hurley voltam à vila DHARMA e resgatam Jack e Sayid do tiroteio. Quando Jin pergunta a Jack o que está acontecendo, Jack conta que seu plano talvez faça ele e Sun ficarem juntos novamente. Eles seguem para o lugar de construção da estação o Cisne com a bomba. Jin fica com Hurley e um Sayid muito machucado enquanto Miles, Kate, Sawyer e Juliet ajudam Jack em um grande tiroteio, o que permite que Jack jogasse a bomba no poço. Quando o incidente ocorre, Jin, provavelmente, continua com Hurley e Sayid menos que uma milha dali, mas com a detonação da Jughead seu destino é desconhecido. 2007 (6ª Temporada) thumb|left|250px|''- Jin, se eu te pedisse para me levar a um lugar onde tem, tipo, um buraco na parede... onde você foi com os franceses... você saberia do que eu estou falando?'' -'' Sim'' Jin acordou na Kombi da DHARMA depois de um clarão, e encontrou uma lanterna. Hurley comenta que do nada virou noite e Jin diz que eles viajaram no tempo, já que a sensação era familiar para ele. Jin foi até O Cisne e ficou chocado ao ver que ele estava igual antes. Ele avisou a todos que Sayid estava morrendo. Então, ajudou a remover destroços de cima do buraco do Cisne, onde Juliet estava. Sawyer, ao perceber uma viga muito grande, mandou que ele fosse até a Kombi para buscá-la e poderem usá-la para removerem a viga. Ele correu de volta até a kombi, e colocou Sayid dentro dela, e junto com Hurley, os três voltaram para o Cisne. No caminho, Hurley perguntou para Jin se fazia algum sentido pedir que eles fossem até "o buraco na parede onde ele esteve com os franceses". Jin, entranhou, mas confirmou. No Cisne, Jin jogou correntes para Jack e Miles, que amarraram na viga, e em seguida, Jin a puxou com a Kombi, tirando-a do caminho. Jin ficou com os outros enquanto Sawyer foi salvar Juliet, mas ele não pode fazer nada, e ela morreu. thumb|250px|Jin vê Sayid na Fonte. Jack foi ver Sayid e disse que não podia salvá-li. Hurley afirmou que podia e pediu que Jin os levasse até "o buraco na parede onde ele esteve com os franceses". Sawyer e Miles ficaram para trás, enterrando Juliet. Jin levou os demais até O Templo, e eles entraram pelo "buraco na parede". Logo, o grupo foi capturado pelos Outros. Ao chegarem no Templo, Dogen ordenou que atirassem neles. Hurley, os salvou, dizendo que Jacob os tinha mandado com o estojo de violão, onde havia um Ankh, que escondia uma pequena lista. O líder dos Outros no Templo, Dogen, os levou até o interior do Templo até A Fonte. Os Outros submergiram Sayid na Fonte. Aparentemente, Sayid estava se afogando, e os sobreviventes os mandavam tirá-lo de lá. Jin assistiu, horrorizado, Os Outros tirarem Sayid morto da água e anunciarem sua morte. Cindy, Zack e Emma, mais tarde, trouxeram comida para eles. Logo, Sawyer e Miles foram trazidos, também sequestrados, até O Templo . Jin olhou Jack discutir com Lennon. Então, Jin assistiu com o resto do grupo, Sayid ressuscitar. thumb|left|250px|Jack conversa com Lennon sobre Sayid ressuscitar. Jin ficou pasmo ao ver o amigo voltar a vida. Logo, Jin foi para o lado de fora do Templo com o resto do grupo, para Jack examinar Sayid sob a luz do sol. O ferimento de Sayid estava quase completamente cicatrizado. Dogen logo chega e pretende levar Sayid, quando Sawyer intervém e abandona o Templo, com ordens precisas de que ninguém o siga. Dogen e Lennon precisam de Sawyer no Templo, então Kate se voluntaria para buscá-lo. Jack pede que ela não vá com aquelas pessoas e Jin se oferece para acompanhá-los. Kate, Jin, Aldo e Justin vão procurar Sawyer. No caminho, Kate pergunta do que eles estavam sendo "protegidos" no Templo, e Aldo diz que é do Inimigo. Jin pergunta do voo 316, mas Aldo foge do assunto. Pouco tempo depois, Justin salvou Kate de pisar em uma armadilha, que Jin supôs ser de Danielle Rousseau. Porém, Justin diz que a armadilha não podia ser dela porque ela está morta há três anos, e quando vai dizer de quem a armadilha poderia ser, Aldo o interrompe novamente. Kate pergunta o que Justin ia dizer, mas Aldo muda de assunto - pela terceira vez -, questionando se Kate ao menos se lembra dele. Aldo refresca a memória de Kate, lembrando-a da fuga na Ilha da Hidra, mas Kate não presta atenção e bate nele, e jogando Justin na armadilha. Jin fica confuso, e Kate diz que está fugindo. Jin retruca que ainda quer encontrar Sun. Kate lhe diz que Os Outros não se importam com Sun, Sawyer ou eles, e Jin pergunta com quem ela se importa. Os dois se separam. thumb|250px|Jin é salvo por Claire. Jin está andando há um bom tempo, quando para e bebe água. Na hora, Aldo e Justin o abordam, mantendo suas armas miradas nele. Aldo quer matar Jin, mas Justin não deixa, dizendo que ele talvez seja "um deles". Aproveitando a deixa, Jin sai correndo, mas pisa em uma armadilha para ursos e cai no chão. Aldo ri, e quando vai atirar em Jin, é morto a tiros. A mesma pessoa atira e mata Justin. Jin se vira e vê que o atirador é Claire. [[Imagem:6x04-Jacob's_WallKwonDomingoMattingley.jpg|thumb|left|250px|"42 - KWON"]] Em outro lugar na Ilha, O Inimigo levou Sawyer até a Gruta de Jacob, onde lhe mostrou uma parede cheia de sobrenomes, a maior parte deles, riscados. O Inimigo explicou para Sawyer que todas as pessoas correspondentes aos nomes ali, eram Os Candidatos. Todos tinham sido recrutados por Jacob em algum ponto de sua vida (mesmo sem saberem, apenas pelo fato de terem conhecido Jacob), para que um deles, assumisse seu posto, como protetor da Ilha, sendo que todos os nomes riscados, não eram mais candidatos. "Kwon", é o candidato número 42, e um dos cinco que não foram riscados. Como os candidatos são chamados pelo sobrenome e Sun e Jin têm o mesmo, não se sabe a qual dos dois Jacob se referiu. Junto de Reyes, Ford, Shephard e Jarrah, ele talvez seja um dos seis ainda possíveis substitutos de Jacob. thumb|250px|right|Jin conta que [[Kate levou Aaron para Claire. ]] Depois de ser salvo por Claire, ela o tirou da armadilha e levou até seu esconderijo. Lá, Jin encontrou uma caveira de esquilo, que aparentemente, Claire usava como boneca, e explosivos. Logo, Claire voltou trazendo Justin, que afinal, estava vivo. Justin tentou convencer Jin de que Claire estava louca e mataria ambos. Claire fechou o ferimento de Jin, concluindo que ele ainda era seu amigo, enquanto Claire afirmou que não estava sozinho: seu pai e seu "amigo", tinham lhe dito que Aaron tinha sido levado pelos Outros. Claire torturou Justin, dizendo para Jin que Os Outros estavam com Aaron. Porém, antes que Claire pudesse matar Justin, Jin lhe revelou que Aaron tinha sido levado por Kate há três anos. Mesmo assim, Claire matou Justin com seu machado. Pouco depois, Claire disse para Jin que foi obrigada, ou Justin mataria ambos. Claire perguntou porque Jin tinha dito que Kate tinha levado Aaron, mas Jin mentiu, dizendo que estava mentindo, só para salvar a vida de Justin. Jin ainda disse mais: mentiu que Os Outros estavam com o filho dela, e ele tinha o visto no Templo, por isso (concluindo que Claire estava louca), ela precisava dele para entrar. Claire ficou feliz, e logo um homem chegou na tenda. Jin o olhou surpreso: John Locke. Mas Claire, negou. Não era John Locke; aquele era seu amigo. Jin permaneceu no esconderijo de Claire pelos dias seguintes, quando Sawyer chegou lá. Quando o Homem de Preto, o amigo de Claire foi com ela até o Templo, ficaram apenas os dois no acampamento. Jin então pediu para que Sawyer fugisse com ele, mas Sawyer disse que não iria a lugar nenhum, porque ia sair da Ilha. Sawyer admite que sabe aquele homem não é Locke, mas vai segui-lo mesmo assim. Jin então diz que não vai a lugar nenhum sem Sun. Mas Sawyer promete que não vão mesmo. Logo, o Homem de Preto chegou com Claire, Sayid, Kate, Cindy, Emma, Zach e vários dos Outros. Jin seguiu o grupo. Naquela noite, O Homem de Preto foi falar com Jin. Ele lhe deu a dica de tirar as bandagens de sua perna, mas Jin não pareceu confiar nele. O Homem de Preto então perguntou se Sawyer tinha lhe contado sobre a parede com os nomes e Jin confirmou. O Homem sob a forma de Locke, explicou que precisava de todas as pessoas que ainda não tinham sido riscadas daquela parede para poder sair da Ilha. E Kwon era um deles, mas ele não sabia se era Kwon sobre Sun ou Jin. Então Jin lhe disse que Sun não estava lá e o Homem de Preto respondeu que estava "trabalhando nisso". O Homem de Preto logo saiu e Jin se apressou para recolher seus pertences. Sawyer pergunta o que ele estava fazendo e Jin lhe respondeu que ia embora antes que "aquela coisa" volte, completando que tinha esperado o suficiente e estava indo em busca de Sun. Porém, antes de poder sair, junto de todo o acampamento, Jin foi atingido por dardos elétricos e ficou inconsciente. Quando todos estão inconscientes, Seamus e Zoe procuram Jin especificamente. Quando eles o encontram, deixam todo o acampamento para trás. Quando Jin acorda, ele se vê em uma sala trancada. Quando ele aciona um interruptor na parede, um vídeo com uma música extremamente alta começa a tocar em uma tela. Ele o desliga e vê Zoe logo atrás dele. Zoe explica que Jin está na Sala 23. Ela diz que "a Iniciativa DHARMA estava fazendo experimentos com mensagens subliminares aqui, mas você sabe tudo sobre a Iniciativa DHARMA, não é, Sr. Kwon?". Quando Jin tenta sair da Sala, Zoe o eletrocuta com uma arma. Quando Jin pergunta o que ela quer, Zoe lhe mostra um mapa feito pela Iniciativa DHARMA marcando os bolsões de eletromagnetismo na ilha, com a assinatura de Jin nele. Jin fala que ver falar com seu líder. Jin escuta Zoe e Charles Widmore discutiram sobre the timing of Jin's capture. When Charles noticed Jin, he began to introduce himself but Jin abruptly interrupted, stating that he knew all about Widmore. When Jin asked why he was bought to the Hydra Island. Widmore said that they found Sun's possessions on the Ajira plane, and handed Jin a digital camera, which contained pictures of Jin's daughter. Jin became emotional as this was the first time he had ever seen his daughter. warns Jin of a grim future. ]] Widmore stated that he understood Jin wanting to get back to his wife and daughter, but if the Man in Black ever leaves the island everyone would "simply cease to be". When Jin asked how they would be able to stop him, Widmore said that he had a package that Jin should see. When Jin asked "What package?", Widmore replied that "It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'." Jin found out that the package was Desmond, after seeing him attack Widmore over being brought back to the island. He asked Widmore what Desmond was doing here. Widmore replied that it would be easier to show him and had Zoe take Jin to the generator room. He saw a crew trying to create an electromagnetic field and witnessed Simmons death on a monitor, after Simmons is accidentally exposed to the electromagnetism. Jin objected when Desmond was about to be subjected to the same phenomena, but Widmore explained that Desmond is the only person he knew to have survived a catastrophic electromagnetic event and needed to know if Desmond could survive such a thing again; if not they will all die. Jin reunited with Sun when she arrived at Hydra Island. They embrace at the sonar fence. He promised her that they will never be apart again. After Zoe radioed Widmore, she ordered the group to put their hands up and kneel down. ")]] Jin and Sun were locked in the cages at the Hydra. Jin tells her about the photos of Ji Yeon he saw. When the Man in Black attacked the Hydra they were able to escape. Jin, Sun and the other potential candidates fought their way onto the submarine. Jack realized that Locke gave him a backpack with a bomb inside. After Sayid sacrificed himself and go the bomb off the sub, the rest of the crew attempted to get off the sub. Sun was stuck between a metal pole and a cabinet and Sawyer, Jack and Jin fought to pull it from her. When the cabinet was pulled from her, it was seen that she was jammed behind a metal pole. She begged Jin to leave her behind and save himself, but he repeated several times, once in their native language that he will never leave her again. They both drowned. The last scene is of Jin and Sun holding hands until death no longer allows them to do so. Depois da Vida thumb|250px|right|Jin questionando Sun. Numa realidade paralela, Jin nunca foi parar na Ilha porque a mesma foi submersa após uma explosão atômica em 1977. Não se sabe como isso alterou a vida de Jin antes do voo 815. Voo 815 (2004) No voo, Jin pergunta a porque ela está olhando para um casal, ela só fala que eles parecem tão felizes, mais Jin não liga com a resposta de Sun e manda ela abotoar a camisa. Uns minutos depois, Jin analisa o relógio que tinha que dar de presente a uma empresa a mando do Sr. Paik. thumb|left|250px|Jin e Sun abordados por policiais. 2004 No aeroporto, Jin e Sun são abordados por policias que perguntam para que seja aquele relógio, e Jin com dificuldades no inglês explica que é um presente para uma empresa, o policial começa a revistar a mala de Jin e Jin insiste que não tem problema algum, mas o policial acha um pacote com uma grande quantia em dinheiro, Sun estranha e Jin fica atordoado, o policial pede para que Jin o acompanhe. Alguns dias depois, Jin foi encontrado por amarrado dentro do freezer de um restaurante, aparentemente sendo mantido preso por . Curiosidades thumb|250px|Filha do secretário vendo Hurley na televisão. * Jin foi o décimo segundo personagem a ter um flashback. * Até o episódio o número de episódios de Jin é 88. * Jin já matou 2 Outros, Matthew e Luke. * A aparição de Jin nos flashbacks de Jack e Ana-Lucia acontece com ele esperando na fila do check in. * Jin-Sun Kwon (com Sun ao invés de Soo) é um personagem no jogo de vídeo game F.E.A.R e tem uma semelhança com Lost. O jogo é de terror, mais psicológico. * Dois de seus episódios centrais têm reticências na frente do nome, e . Nessas frases, as reticências podem ser facilmente trocadas pela palavra "Lost". Sendo assim a tradução dos nome dos episódios seria Perdidos na Tradução e Perdidos e Achados. * A história de terror que Jin conta no episódio traduz-se: "E a garota virou-se para o homem que a salvou e disse, 'Graças a Deus. Eu estava com medo de que você fosse o Homem Gancho'. E o homem olhou para a menina com um sorriso e disse, 'Não se preocupe, pequenina. Meu gancho ainda está...NA CABEÇA DE SEU PAI!". *Quando Jin encontra o Secretário do Meio Ambiente pela primeira vez em , a filha do mesmo está vendo televisão e nela está a imagem de Hurley e os números da loteria. *Jin fica com a algema de Kate presa no seu pulso até o episódio , quando Locke quebra a algema pra Jin. *Jin é o único personagem principal da primeira temporada que não saiu da ilha. Jack, Kate, Sun, Hurley, Sayid, Locke, Claire, Sawyer, Walt e Michael acabam saindo da ilha; Boone, Shannon e Charlie morrem. Perguntas não respondidas * O que aconteceu com Jin no exército? J Category:Personagens Category:Sobreviventes da Seção Intermediária Category:Maridos Category:Pais Categoria:Passageiros do Voo 815 Categoria:Personagens de Flashbacks